Healing (A LeynaPercy Jackson Fanfic)
by SecretStrider
Summary: "Reyna was forcing a look of courage" Reyna, Miss Praetor of Rome was one of the strongest people you would've ever met. But can one email break her down? Finding out Jason was now engaged with Piper those old feelings of Reyna were coming back. But of course Leo has to stick his head into things can he change her? NOT A ONE-SHOT :3 To satisfy my leyna feels.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I did not copy this. The same work is on wattpad as BubbleButterflyes. Alright? Kay heres my first story here :D **_

_Reyna was forcing a look of courage._

She quickly read over the email the tenth time. This couldn't be happening. Jason was now _engaged_with Piper. Reyna was always secretly hoping that they would somehow break apart and Jason would come to his senses admiting his love for Reyna. It never happened. _Obviously._

It was like somehow everyone was happy. Percy and Annabeth were already married, so were Frank and Hazel.

"Dammit Jason why do you have to be so oblivious" Reyna muttered bitterly. She was gonna die alone with fifthteen different kitty cats.

The praetor of Rome closed the email and shut down the computer. She needed a walk to cool down.  
Getting herself a bottle of water, Reyna headed out the door not caring if she looks like a hot mess.

(Reyna is so awesome that monster don't attack her when she's on the internet and she's still praetor)

Reyna was just about to close her door when Octavian apporached her.

"Okay so I know this isn't the best time to ask you this but Reyna, I would be the perfect praetor just give me a chance!" Octavian exclaimed running a hand through his blond hair. Reyna had to urge to twich her eyes but instead glared at him.

"Octavian for the last freaking time it's a no!" she shouted at him as she pushed him away. She heard him muttering something about teddy bears.

Hour Later

The walk wasn't working for her all she managed was to curse a certain someone's soul.

Who should she talk to? Everyone was probably busy. But then it hit her, the one guy who doesn't have a life. Valdez.

Without even thinking twice she took out a dinari. But it was too late as a shimmering rainbow appeared in front of her. She saw the familiar face of Leo pop up.

"Reyna!" he cried out excitedly like a little puppy. Reyna couldn't help crack a grin.

"What do you want Valdez?" she said crossing her arms.

"Stop being grumpy Rey Rey"

"What in the Pluto is Rey Rey?" she said raising an eyebrow at the boy in front of her.

Completely ignoring the question Leo said, "Rey Rey, Jason and Piper are getting married what am I supposed to get them?!"

Reyna's face darkened. Just about when she was forgetting about the engagement she had to be reminded by him. She kept silent shrugging and looking away. Stupid Reyna she was stronger than this.

"Rey Rey stop being useless and help me!" Leo said putting his hands in the air but then stopping when realizing that Reyna was on the verge of tears. "Hey, what's the matter" he said more softly.

That was the last straw. His sympathy just made Reyna feel worse as she burst into tears.

"Valdez you won't get it! I still have feelings for Jason and its killing me that the girl he loves isn't me" she managed to choke out.

"Rey Rey you're too good for him" Leo said than mentally face palming at himself. That sounded too weird.

She wiped away the tears and looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Valdez maybe I'll forgive you for almost destroying our camp" she said.

"No problem and finally! By the way you say Valdez a lot... do you want it that bad?" Leo replied with a cheeky grin.

"Don't push it" she said growling a bit.

"Roar. Okay Rey Rey"

Maybe by the time of the wedding Reyna would be over Jason. Who knew?

A/N: My Leyna feels xD. Not my best work psh like they're are any but yeah here's your grateful jk. Unedited btw on my iPod. I'm usually on wattpad.  
- Jan


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hai I'm back ^_^! Thanks everyone who reviewed!  
Guest Thank you soooooo much for being my first reviewer, honestly it made me smile so much my face was hurting XD Here's your update! *throws blue cookies at you***_

_** Awesomeness :D Yay love the enthusiasm~ Here I updated *throws blue cookies at you as well***_

_**Okay lego!**_

_Reyna didn't want to admit this but it's been a week since she talked to Leo and being disappointed each day after when he didn't Arcus/Iris message her was an understatement. But __why__, was the question. _

_Reyna decided not to dwell on it, praetor work was leaving her stress and so was the ungrateful Octavian. Even if she still didn't stay at Camp Jupiter, she stilled had work to do there. _

_She was ready to rip out all her hair, from how many visits Octavian made. She threw her pencil down in frustration growling a bit at the paperwork in front of her. Reyna quickly turned around when she heard her door creaking open a bit. She grabbed the first thing that reached her hand. A pencil. Great she'll stab them to death._

_Reyna noticed the persons blond hair first. She calmed down a bit. Could it be…Jason? It's been months since he visited. But to her disappointment it was Octavian. _

_"Octavian get out" she said clearly annoyed from her tone. Threatening wasn't working for him so was treating him like a five year old would?_

_"No someone's here to visit you" he said looking bored at his mind. "After the visit could we talk about" he said continuing. Reyna mouthed a shutup and pushed him quite hardly out the door. _

_"No one would come visit her" she thought bitterly. The engagement left Reyna feeling crappier about herself._

_She quickly went to the mess hall, or at least that's where Octavian pointed out to her. Then out of nowhere she saw two figures running to her and hugging her the next second. She stiffened a bit looking up at who it was. She sighed in relief when it was just Annabeth and Percy. _

_"Reyna, how have you been" Percy exclaimed smiling too wide for his face. She could tell Annabeth was trying not to laugh._

_Annabeth and Reyna were on better terms, as Reyna's feelings for Percy subsided. Sadly the same was not for Jason after all these years. _

_"Good and what brought you guys here over to Rome?" she asked the couple._

_"Well you probably heard about Piper's and Jason's engagement" Percy said a bit too excited. Reyna could have sworn that he squealed like a little girl getting her birthday present. Reyna smiled half-heartedly nodding._

_"Well we're not here for that" Annabeth finally piped in rolling her stormy grey eyes at Percy. Good._

_"Annie you never let me finish!" Percy pouted turning around while crossing his arms. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. The next moment Percy was on the floor. Annabeth had just judo-flipped him. _

_Reyna widened her eyes at Percy who was on the ground hugging himself._

_"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine" Annabeth looked up at Reyna understanding the look of fear. Annabeth was one of the people you don't want to mess with._

_"Uh huh…so why are you guys here?" Reyna asked._

_"So we're not allowed to visit you" Percy croaked failing to get up._

_"Percy can you shutup? I lied, we're here because of Piper's and Jason's engagement. They decided they wanted it at Camp Jupiter" Annabeth said to her husband and then looking back up at Reyna._

_"C-camp Jupiter?" Reyna exclaimed. The couple nodded their heads. "I-I'll see…" she continued sighing. _

_Percy squealed before getting up. Annabeth hugged her saying a thank you. _

_"We'll see you later Reyna" Annabeth said waving before grabbing Percy's hand and leaving the mess hall. _

_Reyna rubbed her temples. The day wasn't going so great. She now had to plan a wedding she was against. _

_It was late at night and Percy and Annabeth still didn't come to see Reyna again. What was she thinking anyway?_

_Reyna was on the couch reading a book on the history of Rome that Octavian gave to her on her birthday. It so wasn't last minute. There was a knock on her door. _

_"It's almost twelve, why would Percy and Annabeth come now?" Reyna thought hurrying off the couch to answer the door. She opened her door to see Jason and Piper._

_"What the Pluto…Bellona must hate my guts" _


End file.
